


Attorney Of Love

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Phoenix Wright
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a defense attorney had nothing to do with shrines…so why was he here again? Oh yeah, because he was asked, tricked, by Maya and Pearls. Oh well, at least the scenery was nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attorney Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by: Rangu Dreams

Phoenix sighed as he climbed the stairs of the Higurashi shrine, how he got suckered into going to said shrine was still mystery to him. Actually he knew exactly why he was here, on his only day off, he had gotten suckered by Maya into visiting the shrine to get some souvenirs for her and Pearls because they were both sick and didn't want to wait until they were better to get them. Well Pearls was willing to wait but Maya wasn't and had used his weakness for crying girls to get him to agree to going. He sighed in relief as he reached the top of the seemingly never ending stairs.   
  
"Welcome to the Higure Shrine. I hope the stairs weren't to difficult for you." He jumped in surprise and turned to face the person who had spoken to him and felt his jaw drop. She was gorgeous in her traditional miko grabs. Her long black bluish hair fell in wave to rest above her slim waist accenting her pale skin. Her face was the picture of purity her pink lips pulled into a serene smile her sapphire blue eyes seemed to radiate warmth and purity. All in all she was probably the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen and he blushed as he realized he had been caught staring.   
  
"Eh he he. They weren't too bad I guess I'm just out of shape." He smiled sheepishly at her as he scratched his uniquely styled hair. She nodded in acceptance knowing all too well the degree of stamina it took to climb the stairs of her family's shrine, in fact if she hadn't been doing it for the past twenty two years of her life she would have been winded to.   
  
"I see, well what may I help you with today?" He frowned as he remembered why he was here.   
  
"I'm here to get some souvenirs for a friend. She was too sick to come." She nodded a look of understanding flashing through her eyes as she lead him towards the gift shop.   
  
"I see and what was your friend interested in? The legend of the Shikon or something more because we currently have small replica key chains of the jewel." He smiled at her as he followed her his mind in a haze as he watched her hips sway side to side, he was glad Edgeworth and Larry had refused to go with him because he knew they would call him a pervert but hey, he never got much time to himself seeing as he was a defense attorney, let alone any time to meet women.   
  
"Uh huh I think she wanted two of those, some sutra's, good luck charms, some talismans, and some uh…" He trailed off as he watched her bustle around the small gift shop and bend over to pick grab some of the mentioned items. He blinked when she stood up and turned to face him a smile on her face.   
  
"Any thing else?" He blinked as he tried to remember everything Maya had wanted for herself and Pearls.   
  
"Oh and some pray beads and blessed incenses." She nodded as she grabbed the items and began bagging them.   
  
"I see she is very lucky to have such a caring and considerate boyfriend. I'll even throw in a charm to get rid of illness free of charge." He smiled at her caring and good nature.   
  
"Thank you very much-WAIT!" She jumped at his sudden outburst, did he not want the charm?   
  
"I'm sorry did you not want the charm?" He waved his hands in front of him as his face turned bright red.   
  
She hoped she didn't offend him he seemed like such a nice guy. Then again all the nice guys just had to be taken didn't they?   
  
"No, no, no, no! That's not it it's just she's not my girlfriend! She's like my younger sister." Kagome blushed at her assumption and bowed repeatedly even though in her head she was jumping up and down in joy. Yay he wasn't taken! She still had a chance!   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. I'm so, so sorry." He smiled as she turned a light shade of red in embarrassment. She looked even cuter that way he chuckled at her cute antics.   
  
"That's okay Miss…" She flushed even redder when she remembered that she had yet to tell him her name. Smooth real smooth.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi the shrine's resident miko." He laughed at her antics and extended his hand in greeting.   
  
"Well I'm Phoenix, Phoenix Wright defense attorney." She smiled at him and grasped his larger hand in with her smaller one. They both shivered as they felt a spark pass between them.   
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Phoenix-San. I am truly sorry." He smiled at her as he released her hand; though he didn't want to he knew he should he didn't want to get slapped with a sexual harassment charge. Edgeworth would no doubt enjoy proving him guilty.   
  
"That's okay Kagome-San and please just call me Phoenix." She smiled back at him a blush lightly dusting her cheeks.   
  
"Hai, but only if you call me Kagome, I dislike suffixes; they make me feel old. Besides I like it when people call me by my name." He laughed as he nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"I know what you mean. My friend Maya, the one I'm here for, she calls me Nick for some odd reason. It's not that I mind but I like it when people call me be my real name." She laughed, her laughter sounded like bell chimes in the wind, it was refreshing to be around a woman who didn't act childish or whip him sporadically without warning or cause.   
  
"Well Phoenix your total comes to fifty five dollars and ninety five cents." He sighed as he pulled out his wallet. Maya was so going to owe him after this. Kagome smiled at him in sympathy, poor guy getting suckered into buying her grandfather's useless little trinkets.   
  
"Well here you go." He smiled as he handed her a credit card. She smiled back as she grabbed it from him and charged it. Once the said transaction was done she handed it back to him, a tad bit sad knowing now that his errand was over he was going to leave. He seemed like such a nice young man and she wanted to get to know him better but she was not confident enough to ask him for his number. So she settled for 'innocently' inviting him to come back whenever he had some free time.   
  
"Well I hope you'll drop by again soon." He smiled at her as he grabbed the rather large bag of goodies from her.   
  
"I will…in fact if you don't mind me asking…can I have your number?" She blushed a bright red but nodded her head in acceptance.   
  
"Sure. Just let me write it down…do you mind if I ask for your number in return?" He flushed a bright red as he nodded and wrote down his number, she doing the same. Once they were done they exchanged numbers and bid their farewells for the time being.   
  
He smiled as he walked down the stairs of the shrine, maybe just maybe he could forgive Maya for suckering him yet again into doing and buying things for her. After all, he had a feeling he and Kagome were going to become very close after today and he couldn't wait.


End file.
